Recently, integrating a semiconductor device using through-silicon vias (TSV) to easily stack and interconnect a plurality of semiconductor device chips into a single device has attracted attention from the viewpoints of high functionality and the like.
In the integration technology using the TSV, reliability of a through-electrode (hereinafter, referred to as a TSV electrode) that is formed in the TSV is very important. However, the TSV has a high aspect ratio, and thus it is difficult to bury a metal and the like in the opening and thereby form a consistently reliable TSV.